


found a love to love like no other can

by sternenrotz



Series: queer horror verse side stories [4]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Banter, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, fari is just happy to be there and get her ass fucked, josh is pregnant and refers to eir bra as a titty trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenrotz/pseuds/sternenrotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Fari have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found a love to love like no other can

**Author's Note:**

> titled after "Nara" by alt-J.
> 
> takes place in [queer horror verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/236157), but outside of the main storyline. set in 2019 according to my timeline, but it's almost entirely porn either way.
> 
> as usual, Fari is agender, she/her pronouns, Josh doesn't like labels but uses Spivak pronouns as far as this fic goes.

 “Can I take that off?”

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

With eir thighs surrounding hers, Josh has to be slow when ey rucks Fari’s t-shirt up past her belly. Ey strokes the in-out-in-out ridges of her ribcage before ey pulls the soft fabric up further, then the lace at the bottom of her bralet.

“Arms over your head, Bird.”

Fari complies. Josh pushes the shirt all the way up, past her collarbones and then over her head. The fabric bunches around her arms on the pillow, and Josh gives her a satisfied little smile.

“Perfect.”

Fari wiggles her arms inside the shirt, not so much trying to get out as she tests the give. She asks, “You gonna actually undress me?”

Josh licks eir lips and quirks eir brow in mock contemplation. Finally, ey says, “Mm… _No_.”

Ey leans down to kiss Fari before she can protest, although from how easily she melds into it, her mouth open and plushy, Josh doubts she was going to complain in the first place.

“I like you better this way.”

In the dim light from outside, Fari’s dusky skin seems that little bit darker, a nice contrast to the crisp white of the sheets. Josh lets eir hands wander back down, and ey feels the scratchy lace against eir palms when ey cups her chest. Fari’s too flat to have anything to grope, the garment only to make her feel less nude, but she sighs into Josh’s mouth all the same when ey thumbs over her nipples through the fabric.

“Oh, you’re nice,” Fari says, chuckle in her voice.

“ _You’re_ nice,” Josh says back.

She is, eyes blown big and lovely and lips spit-slick like an invitation for Josh to give her eir tongue, or maybe eir cock later on. For now, Josh straddles one of her thighs, legs interlocking, and ey feels emself already wet without even rubbing eir cunt on her leg. Even through the material of eir knickers, her skin is incredibly moisturiser-soft.

“Nice tits.”

“Don’t talk about it like that.” Fari giggles. “I don’t like it.”

“Your tits like it,” Josh shoots back with a crooked little smile, the one ey thinks of as eir _sleazy_ one that always makes Fari laugh nevertheless.

Ey runs eir thumbs over the hardening little points once again, proof that Fari does indeed like it, before ey twiddles her nipples between eir thumb and forefinger.

Fari sighs, eyes nevertheless cloudy with arousal behind her fringe. She says, “Shut the fuck up.”

“You can make me,” Josh says back.

Then ey does it emself, hands planting themselves on Fari’s jaw. The kiss is longer this time, defined only by Josh, eir mouth and eir hands and eir slick cunt grinding against Fari’s thigh. Ey can feel her against eir leg, too, the same way ey imagines she can feel em, giving off an incredible heat.

“You’re so hot,” Josh says and means it precisely that way.

At the same time, Fari says, “Your hair’s tickling me.”

“Sorry.” Josh cackles, the one cackle ey knows she hates. Ey doesn’t mean it this time around.

Fari’s mouth looks much more appetising now that it’s been snogged sore, still gaping a tiny bit open. Josh inserts eir thumb all-too-easily.

“Okay?”

Fari hums, her tongue flat against the pad, and Josh can feel the vibration all the way through eir thumb. Ey presses in deeper to get it coated in drool, and with Fari’s mouth working its suction around em, Josh hums along in pleasure as well.

“You have such a nice mouth.”

Josh can’t help but giggle when Fari squints at em through her fringe, the look _she_ think of as her sleazy look.

“So many great things you can do with that mouth,” ey adds. Ey wiggles eir thumb inside the velvety feeling once again for emphasis.

Ey’d kiss her to shut emself up once again, really. So ey does, on her cheek this time around. Eir free hand goes to her neck and gently exposes it so ey can plant eir mouth there as well, where the skin is an even shade of sandy golden brown. All the bruises have faded away, too long since the last time they did this, which only makes it all the more tempting to mottle over again. Josh licks over Fari’s pulse point, the big vein where ey can feel her heartbeat, before ey attaches eir mouth and sinks eir teeth in.

Fari muffles out a noise when Josh sucks on her skin, a gentle moan of pleasure and pain that resonates right in eir cunt. With the vibration in eir thumb again, ey wants to thrust in deeper, really fuck her mouth and make her gag, but for now, ey only presses on her tongue for her to suck em properly.

“You’re good.”

Josh kisses the mark before ey resumes painting bruises onto her neck, relishing the sweet taste of skin with blood tinting it from beneath. Ey bites the ridges of Fari’s collarbones, kisses the hollow between them where her throat meets her body, and ey licks up the ticklish side of her neck.

Josh likes to draw it out whenever they do this, snog her first and then go to her neck, work eir way across her chest and hips, before ey finally moves on to her arse and gets her off. Getting Fari off is the main event, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love being teased mercilessly before the pants come off. In turn, Josh loves the noises she makes behind eir thumb when ey bites her nipples through the lace just as much.

“So sensitive,” ey marvels with eir mouth hovering over the spit-soaked material.

One noise is different from the others, louder when Fari pushes her tongue back up against eir thumb, and for a second, Josh worries that ey went too far. Ey raises eir head to check, only to meet Fari’s cloudy eyes.

“Okay?”

Fari only hums back and sucks deeper.

“Okay.”

Josh’s cunt is so wet, just like the depths of Fari’s mouth, and ey’s sure she can feel the sloppy hot on her leg, the same way ey feels her solid and hot against eir thigh. The points of eir nipples feel trapped by the lace of eir bra, and ey hopes Fari can feel that, too, when ey presses emself up along her body to kiss her jaw once again.

“Hey,” ey says when ey pulls eir thumb from Fari’s mouth, in admiration at how slick the skin has gotten. “Again.”

“Hey,” Fari says back, voice sticky and heavy like black treacle.

Josh wants to kiss that sound right from her mouth.

She asks, “Something wrong?”

Josh shakes eir head. “Just wanted your mouth for myself some more.”

Eir thumb still rests in the corner of Fari’s mouth so ey can easily nudge it open once more. The kiss is a bizarre kind of slow, and Fari’s open lips easily submit to Josh’s tongue.

Finally, when they pull apart, Josh adds, “And to see if you’ve got something to say to me.”

“Mm.”

“What’s that?” Ey can’t help but run eir thumb over Fari’s swollen lips once again to feel how tender they are.

“Can you,” Fari starts. “Can you take my pants off?”

Josh hums. “Already?”

“Please. They’re uncomfortable.”

Josh giggles, but of _course_ , ey can feel the exact reason for that against eir thigh. “Okay, Bird.”

Ey kisses her one more time, her mouth _right_ there, before ey moves down to her neck and collarbones once again.

“Gonna take care of you.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Fari says back, “Don’t say that.”

“I’m gonna say what I want.” Josh sends a smirk up at Fari.

Of course, she laughs at em.

Josh makes it all the way down to the triangle of skin exposed by bralet before ey has to dismount and shuffle further down the mattress. Fari opens her legs for em without having to be told.

“Your hair’s still tickling me.”

Josh sticks eir tongue out at her.

Eir hands go to the insides of her thighs, the smooth sensitive skin, and ey presses a kiss onto Fari’s navel, then a trail of them that leads down to her waistband. Fari doesn’t grow much body hair to begin with and _then_ waxes, and Josh can’t resist running eir tongue along the V-shaped cut of her hips. Ey runs one hand up to the space where her legs meet, and ey squeezes the meat of eir palm onto the empty plain of skin in front of her hole.

“This okay?”

Fari hums. “Please.”

“ _Please_ , what?”

“Please shut up.”

Fari spreads her legs wider to invite em in, and Josh wants _in_ , ey wants to rub eir face all over her and lick her through her shorts and then stick eir tongue all the way into her. Ey slobbers onto the fabric of her waistband and squeezes her one more time.

“Take off my pants,” Fari says. “Please?”

“Only since you asked so nicely,” Josh says back.

Fari rolls her eyes, of course. Josh only shows her eir fangs when ey hooks eir thumbs into her waistband.

“Hips up,” ey instructs, and she complies.

Fari wears plain black knickers, the kind with the legs that go down to her thigh that people call _boy shorts_ , but Fari’s anything but a boy. The shorts slide down easily, and Fari folds her legs up without having to be told so Josh can undress her all the way.

“That’s it.”

Josh discards the knickers to the floor where ey already left eir dress and Fari’s leggings. With Fari like this, knees to her chest and presenting herself to em, Josh can’t resist running eir hands up her smooth thighs for a second to appreciate her.

“Think you can keep your legs like this, Bird?”

“Yeah,” Fari says, and then, “No.” She wrangles one arm out from where she still had it trapped in her t-shirt to gesture, and she says, “Come here. Want to touch you.”

That, Josh doesn’t have to be told twice. Ey gathers eir hair into a messy top knot with one of the hair ties ey keeps on eir wrist, and Fari laughs at em, although that stops as soon as Josh leans over her once again.

“Hey,” ey says, and maybe slurs it a little more than necessary, before ey presses a peck to Fari’s lips.

“Hey,” Fari says back with her lips. Her other arm wrestles with the shirt some more before she chucks it to the floor. “Nice to see you.”

They kiss once more, and Fari wraps her arms around eir back. Her fingers slip underneath the band of eir bra, and the simple touch is enough to get Josh’s elbows shaking where they frame Fari’s face on the pillowcase. Ey wants to touch Fari’s fluffy hair, her face, and ey does, but so much more importantly, ey wants to _get_ touched now.

“Can I?” Fari asks when her fingers grasp the fastener firmly.

“Get this titty trap off of me,” Josh says. Ey laughs, and Fari joins right in with em.

The clasps come undone when she fumbles just right, and the tension against eir swollen nipples decreases. Fari slides the straps off eir shoulders as far as she can.

She whispers, “I love when you talk dirty.”

“I love when you shut up and touch me like you said you would.”

Josh grabs her jaw to kiss her once again, and ey doesn’t miss the noise Fari makes into eir mouth, a sound that could have been a laugh. Ey doesn’t miss when Fari slides one tentative hand onto eir breast, either, a touch so gentle it’s almost ticklish.

“What’s so funny?” Fari asks when she pulls back.

Only then Josh realises ey must have cackled into her mouth.

“Nothing. Wait a second.”

Ey hates to pull back from the touch of hot skin against eir skin for a few short seconds, but ey hates how eir bra hangs around eir arms even more. When ey pulls the garment off and throws it to the floor, ey knows Fari doesn’t stare, and ey doesn’t even consider feeling self-conscious.

“Better,” Fari says, and her hand lays itself back onto Josh’s right tit where it belongs.

Fari has big hands, the same colour all over without bumps or veins, and more than anything, Josh wants to suck on her fingers. Or on her tongue, on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, or on her hole, and eir cunt feels incredibly ripe at the thought of that. Fari thumbs over eir nipple, raw with friction, then the vertical scar running beneath where the skin is still numb. Josh laughs even though ey doesn’t mean to.

“Come back down.”

“Mm.”

Josh struggles for a second when ey lifts eir leg to grind eir cunt onto Fari’s thigh again, but then ey’s pressed right up against her once more. Now, Fari can plant her free hand on eir other tit as well.

“Hey,” she says, and a strange smile creeps across her face.

“Shut _up_.”

Josh only half kisses Fari to keep her from talking and just as much to hide eir own noises inside her mouth. Fari squeezes eir tits just right, fingers melding smooth into the flesh while her thumbs and pointers twiddle eir nipples in a strange motion, technical like twisting knobs. The friction lights up the nerves along eir spine, all the way up into eir throat and down into eir cunt where it’s pressed down against Fari’s thigh. Josh can’t wait to take eir knickers off and rut eir bare slit and cock down onto Fari’s skin.

“Josh,” Fari says when they both pull back to catch their breaths.

“Bird,” Josh says back.

“I want to… Can I?” she asks.

Josh doesn’t know what she asks, so ey simply hums in agreement and kisses her again.

Fari’s fingers travel down across eir breast and weigh it in her palm before they move further downwards, and she pets eir belly where ey’s just starting to show. Before ey knows better, ey already twitches and bats her hand away.

“Don’t,” ey says, still too close to Fari’s face.

Her eyes are fixed on em so intently like she already realised what happened.

“Don’t touch there.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Don’t think I’m ready for it yet.”

Josh still has eir hand clasped around Fari’s wrist after pinning her arm into the sheets, and ey can feel her pulse underneath eir palm beat just as fast as eir own is going. Slowly, ey links their fingers, a tender gesture to reassure Fari she didn’t do anything wrong.

“It’s really complicated, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Fari disentangles their hands and brings hers up to the back of Josh’s head. Her rings snag on eir hair when she grasps eir bun and brings em closer for another kiss, but it’s not an unwelcome hurt.

“Stop apologising.”

“Let’s just fuck,” Josh whispers.

Ey pets over Fari’s hair and cheek in turn, and ey hopes it’s convincing because that really _is_ all ey wants to do at the moment.

“How d’you want it tonight? On your belly or all fours?”

“On my back.” Fari kisses em one more time and asks, “You okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Sh.”

Ey strokes her jaw one more time as ey climbs off, so ey can settle between her legs and stroke the back of her thighs instead as ey gets her into position.

“Stay like this.”

Even in the dark room, Josh can finally get a good look at Fari’s hole puckered up tight now, and yet, ey knows it’s already loosened up with the anticipation. Ey strokes from her thighs to her bum, pulls her cheeks apart and squeezes, just for show and because ey knows Fari will keep her legs in the air just for em. She craves following orders and being obedient probably more than she craves the orgasms, and in turn, Josh craves ordering her around.

“Gonna fuck you with my tongue tonight.”

Fari coughs out a short laugh. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Sorry.” Josh shuffles further down the bed so ey can actually get close enough, and ey says, “I’m going to penetrate your anus with my glossal muscle tonight.”

Ey sticks that tongue out at her, and Fari simply shushes em.

“You love me,” Josh insists.

“I do. Shut up.”

Actually, ey _does_ have something much better to do with eir mouth right now.

“Mm.”

Josh starts by pressing kisses to her inner thighs, nuzzling eir nose into the silky skin. Ey lifts Fari’s hips further to fold her in half, knees to her shoulders just how ey likes her best. She's always been flexible, and maybe that just comes naturally from being a lanky person with insect legs, but Josh likes the possibilities it gives em either way. Eir hands go to her cheeks and pulls them open as ey peppers kisses onto her taint, the gentle creases of skin where her legs join up with her body.

The moment hangs eerily quiet in the room, completely quiet save for the gentle sound of lips meeting skin over and over again and Fari’s breath. Distant chatter rings through the walls from somewhere else in the house, unreal like being suspended outside time and space. Josh hums.

“What’s it?”

“Nothing,” ey says back. “Just thought it was really quiet.”

Josh lets out an awkward laugh, and Fari laughs right back at em, choked off with her own weight compressing her. Ey hums again before ey licks eir lips, and ey hopes she can see it. When ey presses the first kiss to her hole, that feeling of unreality melts away.

Fari sighs when eir tongue moves in, in what’s both relief and pleasure, and Josh might as well. Ey craved precisely this, the smell and taste of her skin when eir face is pressed up against it, even when ey barely dips eir tongue into her outer rim. Ey doesn’t so much lick her out as ey keeps kissing her, occasionally pulls back so ey can suck on her hole like ey would on her plump lower lip. Fari tastes clean, like the weird organic soap she uses and sweat and skin, and like _more_.

Josh’s fingers grip her cheeks tighter when ey digs in deeper and sticks eir tongue in to probe the muscle. Ey can feel enough give against em to know ey’s ready to insert eir whole tongue, or maybe eir first finger, but ey likes the thought of teasing her for a little longer.

Fari’s breathing comes laboured, heavy with anticipation and her own weight collapsed onto herself. As much as ey enjoys tasting her, Josh can’t resist the temptation of pulling off to make her wait a little longer.

Fari whines.

“Hey,” Josh says. “Can you pass me a pillow?”

Ey smirks up at her when their eyes meet, and ey doesn’t miss the look on Fari’s face. She does pull a pillow from behind her head and hand it over to em, though.

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

Josh shoves the pillowcase under her hips to make the angle a little more comfortable before ey focusses in on her arse again.

“There we go,” ey says to her hole. Ey presses another kiss to it.

Fari’s open insides feel so soft and welcoming, like she's trying to suck eir tongue into her. Josh lets eir tongue form a rigid point the next time ey pushes in deep, deeper, all the way past the second ring of muscle with no resistance at all. Just like that, eir is nose pressed against Fari’s arse, making it hard for em to breathe, but right now, ey’s got things to do that are much more important than breathing. Ey can smell Fari’s skin so much more clearly like this, her natural musk beneath the fresh pinewood scent of the soap she use, not to mention the _taste_ of her. Josh can’t help but moan out loud against her, or perhaps, into her.

Fari laughs. “Ticklish.”

From this position, Josh can only barely see her face, so ey focusses on the way the muscles in her legs strain, the tautly pulled skin and her fingers wedged in her knee pits. Ey can’t even chide Fari for holding herself up, and ey hums in response before ey circles eir tongue inside her. What ey gets for that is so much more than a simple laugh; The first thing ey _sees_ is, her toes curl tightly at the sensation, the same way eirs tucked under eir arse curl in response.

Fari sucks in a deep sharp breath, and then another when Josh flicks eir tongue up and down inside her hole. The exhale comes out when ey pulls back and pulls eir tongue out to get a proper look at her face.

“You like this?”

Judged by her hooded eyes and her open red lips, mouth looking ripe and wet, she _does_ like it, but Josh figures it's better to just ask. Eir thumbs push in left and right of her hole and pull it open for em, as open as it'll go.

Fari makes a shapeless sound of pleasure in response.

“That a yes?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Great.”

Josh leans in to kiss her taint before ey places another lick on top of her hole. Ey shallowly fucks the outer rim with eir tongue before ey eases back in, finally, until eir tongue is stuck into her to the root once again. Again, a satisfaction comes with being in her, her smell and taste and everything right _there_ , and Josh just hums to savour it for a second. Eir hands stroke up and along Fari’s thighs, just as smooth as the skin eir nose is snubbed up against, and Josh is amazed by the contrast over and over again.

Ey pulls out for a short second to suck on her hole, before ey decides to lick her out in earnest. Eir tongue pushes deeper with every other thrust, tiny, tiny increments but the way Fari's breath hitches means it's all the more satisfying when ey finally pushes eir way all the way in.

Once again, ey hums, knowing that even the slight vibration against the sensitive skin is enough to rile Fari up.

This time, the only response ey gets is a sigh of, “Josh.”

Josh pulls eir head away from her arse to give her an _obnoxiously_ cocky grin, even if ey says so emself. “What's it?”

“Please.” Fari blinks for a long second, before she finally asks, “Fuck me?”

Ey lets out a short laugh through eir nose at the way the words fall out of her mouth, shameless and somehow so vulnerable at the same time.

“Okay, Bird. Since you asked so nicely.”

Ey licks two fingers before ey lowers eir head to fuck her deeply for a few more moments, before ey finally touches eir pointer finger to her hole. Josh pulls eir tongue back out at the same time that ey pushes in, burrowing eir fingertip down to the first knuckle in her outer rim. The sensation around eir finger is much different from around eir tongue, the skin much more aware of the texture and Fari's pulsing rim, and ey knows it's different for Fari, too, obviously.

“Like this?” ey asks, and ey kisses the part where Fari's leg meets her body all while maintaining eye contact.

Ey only barely teases the inner ring of muscle, the barrier that keeps em from truly fucking her, but if ey had to judge from looking at her, Fari is truly fucked already, leaky on her belly.

“Come on.”

“I am,” Josh says back, which doesn’t really make a great deal of sense no matter from what perspective.

Either way, ey ducks back down to lather tiny licks around eir finger melds, in an attempt to loosen her up further as ey wiggles eir fingertip. Ey works it in further, all the way to the second knuckle with the slick saliva easing the glide just a little bit. Finally, ey pulls back despite not wanting to.

“You should pass me the lube.”

The muscles around eir finger shift when Fari moves. She stretches as much as she can to get to the end table on the far side, where they keep the bottles of lube.

“Get the tingly one.”

“Mm.”

Fari adjusts herself on her bed of pillows when she settles in on her back once more, and she holds her hand out to Josh, the bottle already opened for em.

“This's gonna be cold.”

Josh gently-gently pulls eir finger out, enough that ey can squirt a dollop of lube onto it and rub some on Fari's entrance. The sensation gets her shivering, and a tiny noise of discomfort slips from her mouth.

“I said it was going to be cold, you big bird baby.”

Josh laughs at her and kisses the point of her hipbone. Eir finger slips in easily this time around, and ey kisses downward, all the way back to Fari's inner thigh so ey can dig eir teeth in and mark her like ey did with her throat.

“Make that one a big one.”

“Right where nobody can see it,” Josh says back.

Ey circles eir finger inside Fari, avoiding her prostate just yet, and ey returns to sucking a mark into the flesh, the soft skin a contrast to her tightly wound hamstrings. Josh thinks back to the boy ey was seeing in college who tried to impress em by giving eir heart-shaped lovebites, really two regular hickeys made to strategically overlap.

Without meaning to, ey lets a laugh slip out and has to pull eir mouth from where ey was busy claiming Fari for emself.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing. Just thinking I should make this one heart-shaped.”

“Heart-shaped and hidden,” Fari says. “So it's extra special.”

“Mm.”

Josh licks over the mark ey already left, the bruise that stands out nicely against the paler skin. Ey attaches eir mouth the other way to make the second half of the heart, and ey takes that second as the opportunity to crook eir finger upward, enough to graze the spot there.

Ey's sure it’s only barely a graze, but the reaction ey gets makes em think that maybe it was more than that. Fari exhales a deep sigh and tilts her hips towards em.

When ey's satisfied with the mark ey made, eir lips already tingle so much they threaten to go numb. Finally, Josh pulls off to give Fari a big grin, and eir finger again moves from idle circles down towards her tailbone so ey can tease her some more. She's so warm on the inside, but a different warm than she was around eir tongue, much more intense with the deeper reach.

“How's it looking?” Fari asks.

“Delectable,” Josh says back. “If you were talking about your arsehole.”

“The _mark_.”

“Perfectly heart-shaped.”

Just because it's there, extraordinarily red and pretty, Josh nibbles Fari's thigh once more with eir little fangs.

Ey decides ey spent enough time teasing Fari, so ey curls eir finger up into her prostate once again and draws little circles over it. Her lips won't quite open _or_ close for the little sounds that slip out in response, too ashamed of the noises she makes when she gets her ass fucked to truly let them out. Even when Josh's other fingers are scrunched up against her bum too uncomfortably for em to truly _fuck_ her.

“Give me another finger,” Fari says.

Josh lets eir biggest, dirtiest grin creep across eir face. “I thought you'd never ask.”

Ey has to pull back once again to tuck the tip of eir second finger into Fari's entrance next to the first one, and ey reaches for the lube again to squirt more of it out. The tingly lube feels even _more_ nasty and foreign on eir fingers than the regular kind, but from the look on Fari's face when ey spreads it around inside her rim, it seems to feel good enough for her.

“Tell me if I'm going too fast,” Josh says. Like that, ey pushes in.

The push is different this time, an actual resistance as ey eases eir fingers in. Judged by Fari's face, it's not at all a _bad_ different. Still, ey goes as gently as possibly when ey twists eir fingers to help her loosen up, inching in with an aching slowness.

“Wait,” Fari says when eir fingers finally bury to the root.

Josh is _this_ close to shutting eir eyes in exasperation.

“Come up here.”

“Mm.”

Josh jostles eir fingers when ey crawls up the mattress one more time to be face to face with Fari, and ey laughs at her reaction when ey does. Ey straddles her thigh again, but before ey can move in, Fari already has her hand on eir jaw to pull em in for a kiss.

“Better like this.”

Josh giggles at her in return, and ey licks over her lips again, not quite a kiss, but it turns into one soon enough. Eir cunt lies snug against her leg, only the thin layer of eir knickers keeping them apart, but even that's too much of a barrier now and not enough skin on skin.

“Wait again,” Josh says when they pull apart one more time.

“What?” Fari slurs back, and it’s very clear she’d much rather keep her mouth on eirs.

“Just let me.”

Ey reaches down to snag eir knickers in the crease of eir thigh and expose eir cunt properly. Even with how close their bodies are and the heat built up between them, the cool air of the room hits eir bare flesh and ey shivers.

“Better like this.”

Fari leans up to offer her mouth for a kiss once again, and Josh finally hooks eir fingers up into her prostate once again. Eir cock glides dry along her thigh with the same rhythm as eir thrusts, and ey relishes the friction, even if it maybe veers too far into the _pain_ side of the pain-and-pleasure paradox.

“I wanna put another finger in.”

Fari growls, low in her throat and affirming. She twists the hand she had on eir jaw into the back of eir hair, and she draws em closer to lick into eir mouth.

“Yes?”

“That’s a yes,” Fari says back.

“Mm.”

Josh tucks yet another finger into her rim and spreads them to test the give.

“Gonna have to lube me up yourself, though.”

Fari sighs and reaches over for the bottle of lube. She squirts more than what’s probably necessary out over Josh’s hand, but ey slips in all three fingertips easily.

“Put some on my cunt, too.”

“Yeah.”

The touch is foreign, slippery clumsy fingers that rub from eir cock all the way along eir lips and slit. Just as soon as Fari pulls away, a burning sensation takes over, and Josh can’t tell if it’s pleasant or not. Ey _hates_ the tingly lube.

“Like this?”

“Just like this.”

Ey ruts eir hips in a constrained circle when ey twists eir fingers back in, timing eir thrusts with the movement until ey’s back to being in knuckle-deep. Of course, ey has to kiss Fari again to keep eir mouth occupied, but her lips simply look so inviting, so warm and open ey’d crawl inside if ey could. Eir cunt feels on fire as ey rides her, slow and smooth while her insides acclimate to the stretch. Josh hates-hates-hates the tingly lube.

“You feeling okay?”

“Why’re you asking now?” Fari asks back.

“Just checking if you’re ready for me to fuck you properly,” Josh says.

Ey can’t help it, ey leans in for another peck, even if ey gets the angle wrong and their noses rub together in the worst way for a second.

“I’m ready alright.”

Fari smirks, or at least she tries. Josh manages to suppress the laugh that threatens to slip out at her face, especially since she kisses em again, mouth so soft and pillowy.

“Come fuck me?”

Her hand goes to eir breast as she says it, maybe to motivate em to actually do it, but the sudden sensation when she squeezes eir tit makes Josh jump more than anything else.

“Mm.”

Ey’s still tentative when ey thrusts in and out, all too aware of the tight squeeze of Fari’s walls when ey curls eir fingers strategically. The look on her face makes em think maybe ey _shouldn’t_ be careful, though; maybe ey should just properly pound her already.

“Should I get up and grab my dick?”

A laugh bursts out from Fari’s mouth as soon as ey says it, and it’s stupidly infectious. Josh can’t keep emself from cackling along for a short second.

But Fari says, “No. No, no. We’ve got everything we need right here.”

Her second hand comes to squeeze Josh’s other tit as well, and her timing’s so terrible Josh almost laughs _again_ , but her thumbs on eir nipples are very, very good. Ey can’t help but moan into her mouth.

“That’s true,” ey simply says.

Ey spreads eir fingers to stretch her further before ey goes in for it, and Fari yields for em easily. Her entrance around eir fingers and her lips underneath eir mouth yield, and her fingers meld just right into the flesh of eir tits, so right and so easy. For a strange moment it feels like they’re _becoming one_ , as much as Josh hates that metaphor.

“I love you.” It slips out before Josh can think about it, but ey doesn’t feel any regret about it.

“What?” Fari asks back.

Her eyes seem bigger when she say it, even darker than normally. Josh instinctively thinks of something ey read once, that people’s pupils widen when they look at someone they love or hate. Ey’s pretty sure that in their case, it’s both.

“Doe deer,” ey says into Fari’s mouth, the first thing that comes to eir mind, and ey twists eir fingers against her prostate. “I love fucking you.”

Eir cock is so hard against her thigh, feels even bigger and harder with the burning sensation around it, and Josh supposes that's one thing the tingly lube is good for. If ey shuts eir eyes and moves eir fingers just right, keeps eir hips at the angle that gives em maximum friction on eir cock, ey can… Ey can.

“You feel so good on my cock, Bird,” ey whispers. Since it's right there, ey bites her earlobe too, the part where it connects to her body.

Fari simply laughs at em, but Josh layers more bites onto the side of her neck, where the big vein pulses with her heartbeat and the skin is extra sensitive. Fari’s sensitive pretty much all over, actually, so Josh relishes every moan ey gets as ey keeps fucking her, keeps making marks where ey hasn’t left them already.

“I'm not going to last long,” Fari finally says when she manages to string a cohesive chain of words together.

“Good,” Josh responds and leans up to lick over her lips. Eir wrist is already getting tired. “I want to make you come on my cock.” Then, ey rocks eir hips into her more quickly and nails her prostate sharply twice in a row, and ey says, “Watch you come all over yourself.”

The second after it's out, ey wonders if ey went too far with that, and ey's proven right when Fari brings one hand back up to eir bun and pulls em in for a proper kiss.

“Don't say that.” She kisses eir cheeks for a short two seconds, still with that hold on em and eir hair, and shushes em. “No more words.”

This isn't how Josh imagined emself to be, held in place with nothing to do but keep fucking her, and still, ey enjoys the feeling of being claimed and cherished immensely. An orgasm brews in eir hips as they kiss, fire lining eir cunt all the way up to eir belly, but the heat in eir chest is something entirely else.

Josh sighs into her mouth before they pull apart. Fari laughs at em in turn, a short, gentle laugh that's more a relief of tension than anything else.

“Come on,” she whispers next, and she finally let go of eir hair only to stroke eir stirring wrist that’s fucking her instead.

“Come on what?” ey asks back, and ey flicks eir tongue out at her.

Fari sticks out her own to lick it.

“You're so gross.”

Fari's hands dig into eir hips, the bit of excess flesh there, and hold em tight so ey can really ride her thigh.

She says, “Come shag me silly.”

As she pulls em in close enough so eir breasts press against the lace on her chest, she slaps eir arse, and Josh almost lets out a yelp at the unexpected gesture.

“You'll literally put your tongue in my arsehole, so.” Fari leans up for that inch of sweaty air that separates their faces, only to sink her teeth into Josh's bottom lip. “Don't call me gross.”

Before ey can retort and point out that she definitely licked eir arsehole before, Fari already gives em those big doe eyes again.

“Shut up and make me come.”

Josh's not going to say no to that.

Ey buries eir hand in Fari's hair to keep her close, and maybe pulls a bit too tightly to show her ey's still in control here, but she loves it. Of course she does, Josh can feel it in the clench all around eir fingers. She's gotten so _wet_ , leaking all over her stomach, and ey really wants to make it that much worse and make her make a mess all over herself.

Josh tries to keep the same rhythm in eir fingers and eir cock as ey does with eir tongue in her mouth when ey fucks her more vigorously now. Ey loves the frantic minute or two before she comes, so hectic and yet languid with their hearts beating fast and eir fingers nailing into her prostate. Their bodies meld together with heat and slickness while their mouths move past each other, and ey especially loves the tiny noises that punch out of Fari’s mouth whenever ey pulls off to catch eir breath; they’re not so much moans as simple breaths, Fari too far gone to have a voice.

“Josh,” Fari exhales in one of those breaks, barely audible even in the quiet room.

Ey knows what's coming before she say it.

“I'm going to…”

Josh knows it from the twitch of her thigh between eirs, the way her hips bear down onto eir fingers, and ey knows she thought she was being inconspicuous with that, too.

Josh doesn't say that. Ey only whispers, “Yeah, Bird.”

Ey licks a broad stripe along her throat, over the new marks and the salty sweat that glistens on them, and eiir fingers hook into her insides more insistently to press the orgasm out of her.

“Come. I want to hear you.”

Fari exhales shakily and inhales an even shakier breath, again, and again. Finally, her walls tighten for good around eir fingers, too tight to keep them inside, and she exhales again, a shapeless, wordless moan that comes all the way from her belly.

Josh feels the slow, sticky spurts on eir skin when she comes. Ey holds her through it with eir hands in her hair and eir fingers still pressed into her walls as good as ey can, and ey thinks about praising her, telling her how good she’s being. Maybe ey _should_ say something, but ey doesn't, and all ey can do instead is watch her eyelashes flutter closed and her lips move around imaginary words ey can't hear.

“That's it.”

Josh only slowly feels the pulse around eir fingers tire and come to a stop when Fari comes down from her high. Ey pulls out as gently as ey was when ey first pushed in, and ey wipes eir hand on the bedclothes. Those sheets had to be washed as it is.

Fari keeps breathing heavily for a few more seconds, eyes visibly clouded when she finally opens them again. She licks her lips for no discernible reason.

“Okay, Bird?”

“Mm.”

Josh makes a move to climb off her thigh, but she brings a hand to eir shoulder, then a bit further down to eir breast instead, not squeezing or even cupping it, just holding em in place.

“Pass me the tissues.”

This time, Josh stretches to grab the box off the bedside, and ey pulls out a wad of paper to wipe the worst of the mess from her chest.

“Don't stare.”

“I’m not staring.”

Really, ey's not. Josh merely watches the heave of her ribcage still trembling with the aftershocks of the orgasm, and a little bit of the mess ended up on the lace trim of her bralet, but ey wipes it off. Next, ey cleans the slick from her hip and thigh.

“D'you want to do the rest of it yourself?”

“Yeah. Please.”

Josh swings emself over the side of the bed where ey left almost all of their clothes, mainly to give her the space she needs as she cleans up.

“D'you want your knickers back?”

“They're not _knickers_ ,” Fari says back. “No, I… I have a spare pair lying on the bedside, if you pass me them instead.”

Josh tosses her pants over eir shoulder, still without looking, but from the sound Fari makes ey presumes ey hit her right in the face, which is precisely what ey intended. Ey pulls eir knickers out from the crease of eir thigh where they rode up, and ey scratches eir cunt where it's gone from turned on to plain _itchy_.

“Okay. You can turn around.”

“Mm.”

Josh simply flops down onto the sheets and shimmies over to her side instead of making an effort to get up.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Fari says. She look surprisingly put together, even with her hair more dishevelled than normally, all the sweat and mess cleaned off, and she turns in the sheets to be face to face with em. “Thanks for that.”

“Don't mention it.” Josh snags the elastic of eir knickers experimentally before ey actually sticks eir hand down them, and ey says, “If you don't mind…”

Ey finally slides a finger into emself, all the better to scratch that itch from the inside. Eir cock rubs just right against the meat of eir hand when ey rocks into it, and ey exhales a sigh of relief.

Fari makes a non-committal noise. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Let me…”

Fari's clumsy when she rolls onto her knees and crawls between Josh's spread legs. The way she look at em is completely deliberate, however, burning and wanting even when her eyes are still blurred by the orgasm.

“What're you going to do?” Josh asks. Nevertheless, ey pulls eir hand away from eir knickers.

Ey allows it when Fari lays herself on top of em with her full weight, fully understandable given how shaky her knees still are. Her one hand slips back onto eir tit, right as she connects her lips to Josh’s, and she sloppily licks into em.

“Going to eat you.”

Her free hand pets eir cheek and slips a thumb into eir mouth, and she’s so warm on top of em, so heavy. Yet with all of that combined, Josh's first instinct is to laugh in return.

“I'm serious,” Fari says, “Let me… get your knickers off.”

She pushes herself back off the bed to kneel, thumbs hooking into Josh's waistband just as easily as she says it. Josh can't keep emself from it, but ey simply can't think of what _else_ to do other than laugh, even if ey does lift eir hips for Fari to undress em. The air of the room against eir cunt is a shock, but the cold is almost instantly replaced by Fari's warm hand, and her fingers draw circles over em.

“Hey,” she says once again, holding herself up over em with one elbow on the mattress. Maybe, if her voice didn't still have that slight tremor to it, it’d sound smooth.

Between eir flashes of laughs, Josh chokes out, “Hi.”

“Why're you laughing?”

“I don't know,” Josh says back honestly. Still, ey doesn't stop.

“Come on.”

Fari kisses em once again, fingers rubbing over eir cunt. Ey's so wet down there, and the slick soon coats her fingers, getting her messy again. A moan punches out before ey can fight it, and ey’s suddenly aware of the thought the laughs were repressing in the first place.

“You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

“Yeah.” Fari thumbs eir cock, and she says, “But I do want it.”

“You sure?”

“I'm sure. Come.”

She kisses the space between eir breasts when she moves further down the mattress, then eir belly, before her hands tilt eir hips up. Fari’s breath hits eir cunt, so much hotter than the skin of her hands was.

“Sweaty,” she says.

“Yeah, sorry,” Josh says back. “I haven't showered since yesterday.”

“Don't apologise.” Fari rubs her nose into eir bush. “I like it.”

Josh can feel it when she sucks in a deep breath, right as she first tentatively touches her lips to eir cock, and inhales eir smell really deeply.

“You don't smell bad at all, just,” Fari says, then. Her hands wander down eir inner thighs to pull eir cunt open, and she takes a whiff of that, too. “Just a little musky. And like Josh.”

Josh doesn't know what to do in response to that other than laugh. Fari holds back whatever laugh that was going to slip out of her and only lets a tiny amused noise pass through.

“Are _you_ sure you want to do this?” she asks. “Just checking in.”

“I'm just as sure as you are,” Josh replies back, and that's the truth.

“Good.” Fari sucks at the skin of eir lower belly, just for a short second, and she say, “I'm very sure.”

“Me too, then.”

Right now when she leans down, Fari has a hunger in her eyes, still blown oh-so-wide and dark with no doubt that she really does want this, and any hesitation easily melts away. Josh feels less like a prey animal about to be devoured and more like an upper-scale five course menu, and ey has to bite eir lip to not let _another_ laugh slip out at that metaphor.

“Always liked this,” Fari says. She presses kisses to eir outer lips where ey's spread wide for her, then eir cock. “Liked eating you out.”

And that's exactly what she does, then.


End file.
